


Una mejor vida

by Sawako93



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawako93/pseuds/Sawako93
Summary: Peter decidido a ayudar a sus tíos, acepta la propuesta que Quentin le hace a cambio de darles una mejor vida
Relationships: Quentin Beck & Peter Parker, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Kudos: 6





	Una mejor vida

\- Estamos arruinados- menciono Ben Parker al ver los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa  
\- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó May mientras le servía un vaso de limonada  
\- No vamos a poder pagarle al Señor Beck este mes, la granja ya no produce y los últimos ahorros se fueron en arreglar el tractor  
\- ¿Qué podemos hacer? - May estrujo el trapo de cocina que tenía entre sus manos  
\- No lo sé, el banco no nos dará otro préstamo  
\- Hola- saludo Peter mientras entraba en la casa  
\- Hola cariño- saludo May fingiendo una sonrisa  
\- Bienvenido Peter- el tío Ben comenzó a juntar los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa  
\- ¿Sucede algo? - Peter se los quedó mirando  
\- No, no es nada- su tía fue a la cocina- lávate las manos para cenar  
\- De acuerdo- Peter se acercó a su tío y le entregó un sobre- hoy recibí mi pago del taller  
\- Gracias Peter- su tío ben lo miró- ¿no quieres conservar algo?  
\- No, así esta bien; iré a lavarme  
Ben suspiró, ya había contado el sueldo de Peter en sus cálculos; sabía que su sobrino les daba todo lo que ganaba en el taller de mecánica y en el restaurante, era un joven de 20 años brillante, cuando iba a la escuela resaltaba de entre sus compañeros pero lamentablemente no pudieron mandarlo a la universidad, a pesar de que consiguió una beca, no podían costear los costos de traslado ya que él cayó enfermo y todo el dinero que Peter había estado ahorrando para la universidad tuvieron que usarlo en su operación.  
May salió de la cocina con el almuerzo, cada día ella hacía maravillas con lo poco que podían costear, se sentaron los tres a la mesa y disfrutaron de su cena, Ben Parker se retiró de la mesa ni bien terminó de comer, necesitaba aclarar su mente para enfrentar al día siguiente al dueño de la hacienda; Quentin Beck no era un mal hombre, tal vez algo rudo en su trato pero no era una mala persona y en más de una ocasión le había permitido pagar fuera de fecha pero eran tres meses que debían y solo podía cubrir uno, el mal clima y el tractor averiado le habían jugado en contra.  
\- ¿Tía May? - preguntó Peter a su tía quien estaba lavando el servicio  
\- Dime cariño  
\- ¿Sucede algo? - Peter secaba los platos- ¿Esta bien el tío Ben? ¿está enfermo de nuevo?  
\- No amor, se encuentra bien  
\- ¿Entonces?  
\- Cosas de la hacienda, ya sabes como cada día es más difícil mantenerla  
\- Podría conseguir otro trabajo  
\- No Peter- May volteo a verlo- trabajas de lunes a sábado en el taller y por las noches y domingos trabajas en el restaurante de Norman  
\- Podría trabajar cuidando la escuela o el cementerio de madrugada, no me molesta- espetó Peter  
\- ¿Y en que momento vas a dormir?  
\- Soy joven tía May, no necesito dormir  
\- Tienes que descansar Peter, no quiero que te enfermes  
\- De acuerdo, iré a cambiarme para ir a mi turno en el restaurante  
\- Está bien  
Peter se dio un baño rápido y se puso su uniforme, desde que estaba en secundaria trabaja en el restaurante de su mejor amigo, había sido de gran ayuda para él y su familia, Harry se encontraba estudiando en la ciudad y de vez en cuando recibía cartas de él. Entró al restaurante y se puso al corriente de las órdenes, como era costumbre, a las cinco en punto entró el señor Beck a cenar; era ya una costumbre ver al hombre más adinerado del pueblo entrar y sentarse en su mesa especial; todos sabían que era la mesa del Señor Beck por lo consiguiente nadie la ocupaba pasada las 4pm.  
\- Buenas tardes Señor Beck- saludó Peter sonriente, le caía bien el hombre, aunque a veces le daba algo de miedo  
\- Buenas tardes Peter- Beck lo miró de reojo- tráeme una hamburguesa, una soda y un trozo de tarta de fresas  
\- De acuerdo señor  
Peter fue tras la barra a atender la caja, podía oler las tartas que pronto saldrían del horno, suspiro ante su propio atrevimiento y se dirigió donde Quentin con su pedido nadie lo atendía más que él porque habían tenido malas experiencias o simplemente mala suerte, al único que toleraba Quentin era a Peter.  
\- Una hamburguesa y una soda, el pastel se lo traeré luego, están horneando unos recién y estará caliente para cuando terminé  
Quentin se lo quedó mirando, Peter rio nervioso- O si desea le traigo el trozo que queda…  
\- Está bien Peter, tráeme el recién horneado cuando esté listo  
\- ¿Desea que le ponga una bola de helado de vainilla? - comentó Peter mientras se balanceaba- cortesía de la casa  
\- Está bien  
Peter siguió atendiendo a las demás mesas, siempre se llenaba a la hora de la cena, le gustaba ese trabajo porque era tranquilo, conocía bien la dinámica, aunque prefería el del taller de mecánica porque le pagaban más; miró hacia la mesa de Quentin y vio que ya había terminado de comer, cortó un trozo de tarta recién horneada y le puso una bola de helado, se acercó a la mesa del mayor y la puso delante de él.  
\- Disculpé que pregunté, pero… - se mordió la mejilla por dentro- ¿está celebrando algo?  
\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
\- No suele pedir postre en la cena  
\- Es mi cumpleaños- respondió Quentin   
\- Oh- Peter se ruborizó- feliz cumpleaños señor Beck, me alegra haberle dado el helado  
\- Gracias Peter- lo observó de pies a cabeza  
\- ¡Peter! - llamó uno de sus compañeros- entrega esto a la mesa cinco  
\- ¡Voy! - respondió el castaño- espero este disfrutando su día- le dedico una última tímida sonrisa y se fue  
Llegó la medianoche y Peter terminó de limpiar la cafetería se despidió de sus compañeros y empezó a caminar rumbo a su casa, había dado unos pocos pasos cuando escuchó el claxon de un auto, volteo a ver quién era y se dio con la sorpresa de que era Beck  
\- Buenas noches señor Beck, pensé que ya estaba en casa  
\- Tuve que resolver algunos asuntos- miró alrededor- ¿vas a casa?  
\- Si, hoy no pude traer el auto, está averiado  
\- Sube  
\- No se preocupe, no es lejos  
\- Es tarde, te llevo- Quentin abrió la puerta del copiloto  
\- Gracias- Peter se subió, en realidad no le atraía la idea de caminar hasta casa y menos a esa hora  
\- ¿Cómo están tus tíos? - preguntó Quentin mientras manejaba  
\- Bien, algo preocupados por la hacienda  
\- ¿No les ha estado yendo bien no?  
\- No realmente  
\- ¿Sigues trabajando en el taller de mecánica?  
\- Si  
\- ¿Te va bien?  
\- Me gusta bastante, en la escuela era bueno en esas cosas  
\- Entiendo- Quentin detuvo el auto, estaban frente a la casa de Peter  
\- Muchas gracias señor Beck, feliz cumpleaños- Peter le sonrió  
\- Gracias, mañana vendré a hablar con tu tío  
\- Está bien  
Era domingo por la mañana, Peter se había levantado temprano y estaba preparando el desayuno, el Señor Osborn le había regalado medio molde de tarta que había quedado y lo calentó en la sartén.  
\- ¿Qué huele tan bien? - preguntó su tía mientras entraba en la cocina  
\- Tarta de manzana, el señor Osborn me la obsequio  
\- No te escuché llegar anoche  
\- El señor Beck me trajo, fue una suerte  
\- ¿En serio? - su tía lo miró suspicaz- quien diría que Beck hiciera ese tipo de cosas  
\- Ayer fue su cumpleaños y le puse una bola de helado junto a su tarta- se encogió de hombros- tal vez fue por eso  
\- Buenos días- Ben Parker entró y se sentó en la mesa  
\- ¿Cómo estás hoy tío? - Peter sirvió tres trozos junto al café  
\- Bien hijo  
Antes que pudieran dar el primer bocado escucharon que golpeaban la puerta, Peter se levantó y se sorprendió al ver a Quentin Beck. Lo invito a pasar y lo guío a la cocina.  
\- Buenos días saludó Beck  
\- Buenos días- respondieron los esposos Parker sorprendidos  
\- No lo esperaba hasta la tarde señor Beck- dijo el tío Ben  
\- Tengo asuntos que tratar urgentes  
\- ¿Desea desayunar? - intervino Peter- tenemos tarta de manzana  
\- ¿Eso era lo que traías ayer?  
\- Si- Peter río- está caliente, siéntese por favor, le serviré café  
\- Gracias  
Quentin se sentó al frente de Ben Parker quien lo miraba sorprendido, siempre había tenido la impresión de que Beck era un hombre frío, aunque ahora podía verlo más humano que nunca.  
\- Seños Parker- empezó Quentin- creo que ambos sabemos por qué he venido  
\- Lo sé Quentin- suspiró- pero solo puedo pagarte un mes   
\- Yo también tengo deudas que pagar Ben, te entiendo, pero tenemos que llegar a un acuerdo  
\- ¿No hay nada que podamos hacer? - preguntó tía May  
\- Hay algo, pero no se que tan de acuerdo estén en eso…- Quentin bebió su café  
\- ¿Qué es? - preguntó Peter- Por favor señor Quentin, no queremos perder la hacienda, sé que la próxima temporada será mejor  
\- Podrían darme a Peter- empezó Quentin- es un muchacho joven y muy guapo, podrían dármelo como esposo  
\- Pero… - empezó May- no te puedes llevar a Peter  
\- Les pagaría por él, aunque en realidad sería como mi dote- Quentin se encogió de hombros- Les podría perdonar el pago de la hacienda hasta la próxima temporada y además les daría dinero en efectivo para su comida y gastos, si Peter vive conmigo ya no seguiría trabajando en los otros lugares  
\- Señor Beck- intervino tío Ben- sé que estamos desesperados, pero vender a nuestro sobrino  
\- Está bien- alzó la voz Peter por sobre la de su tío  
\- Peter…  
\- Está bien- Peter sonrió- ¿solo tengo que hacer el papel de esposo no?  
\- Si- respondió Quentin  
\- ¿Ven? - suspiro – puedo hacerlo  
\- Pero Peter…- su tía no estaba de acuerdo- sabes que no es solo encargarte de la casa…  
\- No se preocupen por mí, el señor Beck es un buen hombre- lo miró de reojo- es la única solución- su voz se quebró un poco  
\- Quentin Beck- intervino Ben Parker- ¿Tenías planeado esto?  
\- ¿Por qué lo planearía? Yo no cause la sequía o averíe su tractor o hice algo malo - preguntó Quentin- es una oportunidad de darle una mejor vida a Peter, solo eso  
Los tíos de Peter se quedaron callados, sabían que Quentin tenía razón, ellos no podían brindarle nada, pero al mismo tiempo temían que Beck lo pudiera lastimar  
\- Tío Ben, tía May- Peter los tomó de la mano- soy mayor de edad, puedo decidir por mi mismo y esto es lo mejor, ustedes me han cuidado y me han dado todo, déjenme hacer esto  
\- De acuerdo, pero quiero que nos visites una vez por semana, si noto algún moretón o rasguño en ti se cancela todo  
\- ¿Por quien me toma señor Parker? No soy una bestia- respondió ofendido Beck mientras terminaba su tarta  
\- Solo es una advertencia  
\- No te preocupes tío, vendré cada semana ¿sí? - Peter se levantó y los abrazo mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas  
\- Peter…  
\- Yo- se limpio las lágrimas- iré a empacar mis cosas  
El silencio reino en la pequeña cocina de los Parker, May lloraba silenciosa al no poder proteger a su sobrino y Ben miraba al hombre que se lo llevaría, se avergonzaba de no haber podido cuidar de su sobrino como le prometió a su hermano. Peter bajo con una pequeña maleta, no tenía muchas cosas así que había guardado su ropa y algunos libros.  
\- Estoy listo- rompió el silencio  
\- De acuerdo- Quentin se puso de pie y sacó su chequera, escribió una suma y lo firmo- esto debería ser suficiente- le entregó el cheque a Ben Parker  
\- Peter tiene que venir el próximo domingo- intervino May- ambos… los esperaré para almorzar  
\- Aquí estaremos- Quentin miró a Peter- ¿nos vamos?  
\- Si… ¿podríamos pasar por la cafetería? Tengo que entregar mi uniforme y agradecerle al señor Osborn  
\- Está bien  
Ambos hombres salieron de la pequeña casa, Peter abrazó a sus tíos mientras Quentin guardaba su maleta en el asiento trasero, se metió al auto y lo encendió, el ruido alertó a Peter y les dio un último abrazó, entró en el auto y seguía llorando silenciosamente.  
\- Lamento esto Peter- empezó Quentin- se que no es la forma de iniciar una relación- empezó a conducir  
\- No lo es- Peter suspiro- si me hubiera invitado a salir lo habría pensado, no tenía que comprarme  
\- Comprarte es solo una formalidad- Quentin chasqueo la lengua- no doy nada gratis a nadie, al menos con esto tus tíos no tendrán que preocuparse  
\- ¿En serio tengo que dejar de trabajar? - preguntó Peter mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas  
\- Si, quiero tenerte en casa para que me ayudes, tal vez hasta podrías llevar clases e ir a la universidad  
\- ¿Qué? - Peter lo miró sorprendido  
\- No soy un ogro Peter, ni una bestia que te mantendrá encerrado- Beck se detuvo frente a la cafetería de Osborn- Me gustas, toda esta pantomima de comprarte, la dote y todo es una tontería lo sé, pero- suspiro- es lo mejor  
\- Quentin…- se limpio el rostro con el puño de su chaqueta- ¿lo dices en serio?  
\- Si, desde hoy serás mi esposo y espero de tu parte el comportamiento adecuado  
\- ¿A que te refieres con eso?  
\- Fidelidad- Quentin señalo hacia el frente donde Harry Osborn llegaba en su auto  
\- ¿Piensas que me gusta Harry?  
\- Solo es un comentario  
\- Iré a entregar esto- cogió su uniforme y salió del auto  
Quentin suspiro, había estado enamorado desde que llegó a ese pequeño pueblo, al morir sus padres todas las propiedades habían pasado a él y eso incluía casi todo el pueblo, hace dos años había decidido mudarse a la casa familiar y había conocido a Peter, no quería asustarlo porque sabía que era tan solo un jovencito, pero las cosas habían resultado de tal forma que ahora lo tendría para él. ¿Era egoísta? Si, lo era y no podía negarlo, pero iba a compensar todo eso dándole lo mejor al joven, iba a hacer que lo ame.  
Peter salió del auto y detrás de él venía Harry gritando, Quentin se llevó la mano a la sien, justo hoy el hijo de Osborn tenía que regresar a la ciudad. Peter se detuvo en seco, se volteo a encarar a Harry; Quentin bajo del auto y camino hacia ellos.  
\- Harry por favor, contrólate- pidió Peter  
\- ¿Qué me controle? - exclamó- vengo a visitarte y me doy con la sorpresa de que te casaste con este tipo ¿¡Cómo quieres que me quede callado!?  
\- Harry…  
\- Señor Osborn- intervino Quentin- ¿Qué le da derecho a gritarle a mi esposo?  
\- Disculpa ¿tu esposo? - Harry estaba indignado- querrás decir tu mercancía, compraste a Peter, no es tu esposo  
\- Harry basta- Peter empezó a llorar- ya te expliqué lo que sucede…  
\- No Peter, sea cual sea la circunstancia no puedo permitir que este imbécil te llevé- Harry lo agarró del brazo  
\- Basta- Quentin avanzó otro paso- suéltalo  
\- Harry me estás lastimando- Peter intentó zafarse  
\- ¡Ya basta! – Quentin agarró el brazo de Harry y lo hizo soltar a Peter- Suficiente señor Osborn, aquí el único que está lastimando a Peter es usted  
\- Una mierda- Harry lo miraba furioso- Peter- se giró a su amigo- voy a salvarte de este idiota, conseguiré el dinero para pagarle  
\- Olvídalo Harry- Peter suspiro- por favor no interfieras  
Peter se subió al auto de Quentin, este lo siguió y empezó a conducir hacia su casa, Harry los miraba atónito, la rabia se reflejaba en sus ojos.  
\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Quentin  
\- Si- Peter se sobaba la muñeca- no le hagas nada a Harry  
\- ¿Qué le podría hacer? - preguntó Quentin- no es más que un niño celoso  
Llegaron a la casa de la familia Beck, era una casa de dos pisos, con un amplio jardín cinco habitaciones, tres baños, cuarto de servicio, una amplia cocina y una sala de lectura; Peter se quedó boquiabierto al ver el tamaño de la casa, camino lentamente detrás de Quentin, este le iba señalando cada uno de los ambientes hasta que llegó a la habitación principal.  
\- Esta es nuestra habitación- Quentin entró  
\- ¿Nuestra? - preguntó Peter  
\- Eres mi esposo, así que dormiremos juntos- explicó Beck  
\- Yo… yo no puedo- Peter retrocedió  
\- ¿No puedes dormir?  
\- No puedo dormir con usted- se ruborizo  
\- Solo te he dicho que dormiremos juntos, no te obligaré a tener sexo, hasta yo tengo límites- Quentin lo miró fijamente  
\- Promete… ¿promete que no me tocará?  
\- Lo prometo- Beck suspiro- no puedo negar que te deseo, pero no soy un monstruo- señalo el baño que estaba en la habitación- aséate y baja para desayunar, debes tener hambre a pesar de haber comido la tarta  
Peter se quedó solo en la habitación, suspiro aliviado y dejo su maleta a un lado; se sentó en la cama y empezó a llorar, no sabía si esta había sido una buena o mala decisión. Por un lado, extrañaba a sus tíos y aunque Quentin no parecía que fuera a lastimarlo no podía confiar plenamente en él, nada podía borrar que lo había obligado a dejar a su familia, también estaba el tema de Harry, tenía miedo de lo que su mejor amigo pudiera hacer. Se levantó de la cama y se dio un baño, se cambio y bajo a la cocina, allí estaba Quentin friendo huevos, tocino, tostando pan, en la mesa ya había un plato de fruta, café, jugo de naranja y unos muffins.  
\- Come todo lo que desees- Quentin le puso un plato delante- necesitas subir de peso  
\- ¿Por qué lo dices?  
\- Puedo ver tu clavícula desde aquí- Quentin se sentó- no quiero que te enfermes  
\- Gracias- Peter empezó a comer, hacia mucho que no comía tanto en el desayuno  
\- Tus labores aquí serán las de un ama de casa- empezó Quentin- te encargarás de las tres comidas, asear la casa, encargarte del jardín y todo eso, yo estaré aquí la mayor parte del tiempo a menos que tenga que atender algún negocio, ¿de acuerdo?  
\- De acuerdo  
\- Puedes salir si así lo deseas, pero deberás avisarme y de preferencia te llevaré, haré que te traigan un auto para ti, pero demorará  
\- Ok  
\- Creo que eso es todo, son reglas sencillas  
\- ¿Qué pasa si no las cumplo? - preguntó Peter   
\- Si no las cumples, volveré a cobrarles a tus tíos, pero no podrás irte  
Peter se quedó en silencio mientras terminaba de comer, Quentin termino su desayuno y se levantó de la mesa, puso todo en el fregadero y se dirigió hacia su estudio. Peter decidió que lo mejor era ocupar su mente con algo o se volvería loco, lavó el servicio, limpio la cocina y boto del frigider las cosas que ya no servían, limpio la sala principal y subió a las habitaciones, sin duda le tomaría bastante tiempo poder acabar con todo; cerca al mediodía Quentin subió a buscarlo.  
\- Iré al pueblo, ¿Qué necesitas para cocinar?  
\- Hice una lista- Peter la saco de su bolsillo- había algunas cosas que aún pueden usarse, iré avanzando con eso   
\- Regresaré pronto- Quentin tomó la mano de Peter y la acaricio ligeramente antes de tomar la lista e irse  
Peter bajo a la cocina y empezó a preparar el almuerzo, sin duda alguna así no era como imaginaba que su vida seguiría, pero tenía que mantenerse positivo, sus tíos ya no tendrían que preocuparse por dinero y Quentin le había dicho que inclusive podría pagarle la universidad, se mordió el labio nervioso; lo único que le generaba cierto temor era estar a solas con él, si bien había dicho que no iba a obligar a nada… ¿Cuánto duraría eso? Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos que se sobresalto al escuchar a Quentin entrar a la cocina y el cuchillo le hizo un pequeño corte en el dedo.  
\- Peter- Quentin dejo las bolsas y se acercó- ¿estás bien?  
\- Si... solo que me sorprendiste- se dirigió al lavadero y puso su dedo bajo el chorro de agua  
\- Traeré el botiquín  
\- Gracias  
Quentin limpio la herida con alcohol y le puso una pequeña gasa, todo esto lo hizo con suma paciencia y delicadeza, una vez que se aseguro de que la herida había sido tratada adecuadamente, empezó a guardar lo que había comprado en el frigider y la alacena. Peter siguió cocinando y cuando estuvo listo todo se sentaron a comer, Quentin olfateo la comida y sonrió antes de probarla.  
\- Está delicioso Peter  
\- Gracias, tía May me enseño a cocinar desde pequeño  
\- Sin duda hizo un buen trabajo- Quentin termino de comer e inclusive pidió un segundo plato- Compre fresas y manzanas ¿sabes hacer tartas?  
\- Si, aprendí en la cafetería- Peter sonrió tímidamente- puedo hacer una para la cena  
\- Genial- Quentin se quedó mirando a Peter y sus miradas se conectaron, iba a decir algo cuando escuchó que aporreaban la puerta  
\- Iré a ver- Peter se levantó y abrió la puerta principal y gritó  
\- ¡Peter! - Quentin fue corriendo a ver qué pasaba  
Harry estaba agarrando a Peter y la policía estaba esperando que Quentin saliera.  
\- Señor Beck- saludó el oficial  
\- Buenas tardes- se acercó a Harry, pero este retrocedió- ¿se puede saber porque el señor Osborn tiene a mi esposo?  
\- Seño Beck, el señor Osborn ha hecho una acusación muy grave, nos ha dicho que usted a comprado al joven Parker a sus tíos y que lo está reteniendo en esta casa  
\- No es cierto oficial- intervino Peter mientras intentaba zafarse de Harry  
\- Ya lo escuchó- intervino Beck- a los señores Parker les di mi dote, por el matrimonio lo cual es algo completamente razonable ¿no?  
\- Señor Osborn- el oficial miró a Harry- suelte a Peter  
\- Pero oficial- reclamó Harry- no puede permitir que este hombre se salga con la suya  
\- No estoy aquí contra mi voluntad- expresó Peter- yo decidí venir aquí, mis tíos aceptaron la dote y ahora estoy viviendo aquí con Quentin  
\- Ya lo escuchó señor Osborn, suéltelo- el oficial dio un paso hacia Harry  
Harry Soltó a Peter, le había dejado nuevos moretones en los brazos, Peter se puso al lado de Quentin quien lo abrazó, el oficial suspiró y miró a Harry.  
\- Lo siento señor Osborn, pero de la forma en que se han dado las cosas no podemos llevarnos al joven Parker  
\- Seguro que ese imbécil lo está amenazando, Peter jamás se casaría con él  
\- Ya es suficiente- intervino Beck- vienes aquí a armar un escándalo, yo no estoy reteniendo a Peter, él es libre de ir y venir como desee  
\- Suficiente señor Osborn, vámonos  
Harry le dio una última mirada y subió a la patrulla, el auto se fue y Peter suspiro, nuevamente estaba llorando, le dolía hacerle eso a Harry, pero sabía que sus tíos necesitaban el dinero; entró a la casa y subió a la habitación principal. Quentin lo dejó solo el resto de la tarde, Peter se lavó el rostro y bajo a la cocina, preparó la tarta que le había prometido a Quentin y el olor lo hizo entrar a la cocina.  
\- ¿Todo bien? - preguntó  
\- La cena está lista- Peter cortó dos trozos y los sirvió  
\- Gracias- Quentin se sentó frente a él  
Comieron en silencio, una vez que terminaron su cena, Peter lavó el servicio; lo hizo lo más lento posible ya que quería alargar al máximo el tiempo antes de subir a la habitación con Beck; cuando ya no le quedaba nada más por hacer subió al cuarto y vio a Quentin recostado ya en la cama, entró en silencio y cogió su pijama, se cambio en el baño y se metió en la cama.  
\- Buenas noches  
\- Buenas noches Peter- Quentin apagó la luz de su lampara de noche  
Peter respiraba lentamente, inconscientemente estaba preparado para que Quentin lo intentará tocar, estaba debatiéndose de cuál sería la mejor opción, golpearlo y salir corriendo o simplemente dejarlo que haga lo que quisiera, pero nada sucedió, Quentin le dio la espalda y se quedó dormido rápidamente.  
Durante un mes las noches fueron más o menos iguales, aún Peter no bajaba la guardia, pero hasta el momento Quentin había cumplido con todo lo que había prometido, los domingos habían ido a visitar a sus tíos y no había intentado hacerle nada, de igual forma lo dejaba ir a donde quisiera, pero casi siempre él lo llevaba o recogía.  
Peter se encontraba preparando el almuerzo, Quentin había salido después de desayunar, estaba preparando un guiso de verduras y una sopa de pollo, había notado que Quentin estaba estornudando más de lo normal, escuchó que el auto se estacionaba fuera y fue a la puerta a verlo.  
\- Hola Peter- Quentin le sonrió y le mostró el auto nuevo que traía  
\- ¿Y ese auto? - preguntó el joven acercándose  
\- Es tu nuevo auto- le entregó las llaves- feliz aniversario  
\- Yo…-Peter se quedó sin habla- yo… gracias…  
\- De nada- Quentin se acercó un poco más y le dio un corto abrazo- ¿ya está el almuerzo?  
\- Si, si- Peter se sobresaltó y entró corriendo a la casa  
\- ¿Sopa? - preguntó Quentin confundido  
\- Si… es como una entrada- Peter se sirvió un plato también para él- noté que estabas resfriado  
\- Oh…- Quentin bajo la mirada a su comida- gracias  
Terminaron de comer y Peter siguió haciendo sus quehaceres, ya había podido ordenar toda la casa, pero la limpiaba dejando dos días, también se había ocupado del jardín delantero y trasero; al llegar la noche se metió a la cama a leer un libro, Quentin se recostó a su lado y lo miraba de reojo  
\- ¿Sucede algo? - preguntó al sentir la mirada del mayor  
\- No…- Quentin carraspeo- solo me preguntaba, ¿te gusta tu vida aquí?  
\- Si- contesto sinceramente- aún extraño a mis tíos, pero los puedo visitar seguido  
\- Si, como te dije, no tienes prohibido verlos  
\- Lo sé- Peter asintió y cerró el libro, sabía que había algo más, en ese mes de convivencia había podido estudiar bien a Quentin  
\- Peter- tanteo Quentin- ¿podría besarte?  
Peter se quedó en silencio, era la primera vez que Quentin le pedía algo así, hasta el momento lo más arriesgado que había hecho era darle uno que otro abrazo, tragó saliva y no sabía que responder   
\- Esta bien- respondió Quentin- tu silencio es suficiente respuesta  
\- Yo…- Peter se aclaró la garganta- está bien… un beso  
Quentin lo miró a los ojos a ver si veía rastro de miedo en ellos, pero no, si bien había cierta duda, que era comprensible, pudo ver que la respuesta de Peter era sincera. Tragó saliva y se acercó un poco más al joven, Peter no sabía que hacer ya que nunca había besado a nadie, se limito a cerrar los ojos y a ladear un poco su cabeza; escuchó la risa de Quentin ante su gesto y luego sintió sus labios sobre los suyos, no fue más de un minuto, pero se sentía extrañamente bien, se separaron y abrió los ojos.  
Peter se mordió el labio inferior y le sonrió tímidamente a Quentin, este se rio y se paso una mano por el cabello; Peter se acercó nuevamente al mayor y volvió a besarlo, esta vez entreabrió los labios para sentir el aliento de Quentin y se relamió los labios; Quentin acaricio sus brazos e introdujo su lengua en su boca. Siguieron besándose así durante varios minutos, Peter jadeaba por la falta de aire y Beck lo miraba lleno de deseo.  
\- Peter- comenzó el mayor  
\- Lo siento… me deje llevar… es solo que nunca había besado a nadie y… se sintió tan bien…  
\- A mí también me gustó mucho...- Quentin tomo el mentón de Peter y volvió a besarlo- podría besarte toda la noche  
\- Quentin…- Peter se sonrojo y retrocedió un poco  
Beck no pudo evitar reírse ante el gesto del menor, pero se sorprendió cuando Peter se levantó de la cama y fue corriendo al baño.  
\- ¿Peter? - preguntó levantándose  
\- Estoy bien- respondió el menor- solo unos minutos  
\- Está bien  
Quentin se sentó en la cama y pudo ver su propia erección, deseaba mucho a Peter, en las pocas ocasiones que había visto al joven salir de la ducha había podido comprobar que tenía un buen cuerpo, un torso bien trabajado, ya no estaba tan delgado como antes así que podía ver algo de musculo ganado probablemente trabajando en el taller, tenía que dejar de pensar en eso o sería peor, se volvió a meter en la cama y respiro lentamente, espero unos minutos hasta que Peter salió del baño con el polo mojado.  
\- ¿Qué sucedió? - preguntó entre risas  
\- Sentía calor- explico Peter y se quitó la camiseta- me pondré otra  
\- Ok…- Quentin observaba cada paso del menor  
\- No encuentro ninguna- respondió Peter  
\- Ayer lavaste ropa, si quieres te presto una de las mías  
\- Ok, gracias- Peter se ruborizó y sacó del ropero una playera de Quentin y se la puso, se volvió a meter a la cama  
\- ¿Estás bien? - Quentin se apoyó en un brazo para verlo  
\- Si- rio nervioso- no es la gran cosa  
\- Si tú lo dices- Quentin se acomodo y le dio la espalda  
\- Quentin- llamó Peter  
\- Dime- el mayor giró la cabeza  
\- ¿Puedes abrazarme? - susurro  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- ¿Puedes abrazarme?  
Quentin carraspeo y se giró completamente, abrazó a Peter lentamente, como si temiera que fuera a romperse, Peter le devolvió el abrazo y volvió a besarlo.  
Los siguientes meses fueron mejores para la pareja, entre sus altas y bajas aprendieron a quererse, aunque cuando Quentin tomaba un poco de más, le lloraba a Peter pidiéndole perdón por como habían iniciado las cosas entre ellos y Peter le aseguraba que eso estaba en el pasado; sin duda alguna su relación era muy particular pero Peter aprendió a querer a ese hombre solitario que pensaba que con dinero podía conseguir todo lo que quisiera, él sabía muy bien que si Quentin no hubiera sido amable con él desde el principio jamás la relación hubiera avanzado al punto de verdaderamente llegar a amarlo.


End file.
